Bliss
by LiechLiet
Summary: She fell in love with him at first sight. Now he attending her and her brother's ball.   There are not enough fics about this supremely awesome pairing! England x Liechtenstein
1. Prologue

Prologue: One month earlier  
>England<p>

Usually England hated world meetings. They meant putting up with France trying to grope him, America shrieking in his ear, Russia sitting in the corner staring at him like a demon, Germany telling him off, and Italy blathering about pasta.  
>But this was no ordinary world meeting. There was somebody new there.<p>

"Who's that girl?" England asked Japan quietly. Japan had always been an ally – England knew he could be trusted.  
>"That is Liechtenstein-san. She is Switzerland-san's younger sister. I am told that she is older than she looks, she's about fifteen or so."<br>"She's beautiful…" said England in a hushed voice, gazing at her. She truly was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. An angel. Bliss.

Just then a big argument was sparked between Prussia and South Italy, the general "I'm so awesome!",  
>"No you aren't, you <em>swearword<em>",  
>"You're just too un-awesome to notice!",<br>"You _swearword _piss me off, _swearword_".  
>On a usual day, England would be yelling at them, but he was too mesmerised by Liechtenstein. Her short hair, so unlike other girls of her age, and yet so gorgeous… those big magical green eyes…<br>"Dude!" A shout brought him back to his senses. England saw America grinning at him like a Cheshire Cat.  
>"What is it, you git? I was busy."<br>"Busy eyeing up Lili?" Before England could protest, America was in the swing of a big speech. "Her brother is, like, the scariest dude alive! He'll shoot you in the head if he finds out that you want his baby sister!"  
>"Keep it down, silly bugger!" England was all too aware of Switzerland's intimidating manner. He was about to launch into a rant when Liechtenstein looked up. Green eyes met green eyes. England could feel his mind opening up – almost as if she could see right into him. All he wanted to do was look into those eyes forever… but then her cheeks blushed pink and she looked down, and the moment was over.<p>

"Dude, you look just like my Hollywood heroes when they meet the love of – their – life…" America trailed off, putting two and two together in his head. "You just fell in love with Liechtenstein, didn't you?  
>"Interesting dilemma…" commented Japan.<br>"You know they're having a ball in like, three weeks?" asked America, still slightly stunned from his revelation, but now keen to play the 'hero'. "If you go, you can like, confess your love or something!"  
>"And why in hell would I want to do that?" snapped England. He wasn't going to offer himself up for a shooting!<p>

"Because then she'll fall in love with you back, you'll live happily ever after, and because I thought of it I'd be the hero!" cried America. England ground his teeth. How had the boy turned out so stupid? He had tried to give America a proper upbringing, but something must have gone wrong…

"Just try it," wheedled America, making puppy-eyes at his former big brother.  
>"It might work," added Japan. (He would be going to the ball too, and taking his camera. Duh.)<br>England swayed. Never mind what daft America said, if somebody sane like Japan thought it would work… he might just have a chance. And with one more look over to Liechtenstein, he knew he had to take that chance.  
>"Oh, screw it," he mumbled, smiling weakly. "I'm buggered anyway, right?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Liechtenstein

I was sure I had never seen all the nations together before. And yet here they were – in my big brother's house! It was mine and Big Brothers' eighty-year anniversary of being united. None of the nations looked like they'd aged a day; especially me. Nations don't age in human years. I was still short and skinny and flat as a pancake.

I was wearing a knee-length pale green dress with matching shoes and hair ribbon. I was on the arm of Big Brother – Switzerland.  
>One of my other close friends, Hungary, was standing next to me. She was also wearing a green dress, but it was floor length and slightly darker, fitting her to perfection. She was talking to me and Big Brother but gazing in the direction of the orchestra - could it have anything to do with the fact that Austria was conducting? I smiled. How lovely to be in love… well, love that you could share. If I even could share my feelings with the person I loved, Big Brother would have shot him and probably me too.<p>

"So I was at my tae kwon do last night and there was –" Hungary broke off.  
>"Miss Hungary, what is tae kwon do?"<br>There was no answer. I slowly watched her eyes follow Austria's conducting hand.  
>"Miss Hungary!" Her head snapped round.<br>"I'm so sorry, Lili. What did you say?"  
>"What is tae kwon do?"<br>"It's a martial art," she smiled. "I think you should come, Lili, you'd really like it."  
>"Lili you aren't going!" exclaimed Big Brother. "It sounds far too dangerous!"<br>"It's mainly saps like Latvia in the beginner class," giggled Hungary. "I think she's safe. Oh, Austria has stopped!" Without further ago she dashed off and jumped into his arms. He looked vaguely shocked but also happy.

"I need to go and speak to some people," Big Brother told me seriously. "Keep out of harms' way."  
>"Big Brother, I can't come to any harm at a party, can I?"<br>It was meant to be a joke but he looked serious. I sighed. I love Big Brother very much but would a time ever come that he realised that I wasn't a baby anymore?

When he was gone, I headed off in search of cheese fondue. I found Italy and Germany at the food table.  
>"Vee~" Italy was sighing, "No pasta…"<br>"Just deal with it," Germany told him sternly.  
>"I'm sorry if there is nothing you like at the table," I said politely. Why didn't I remember that Italy liked pizza and pasta? I mentally cursed myself.<br>Germany spun round and bowed. He was wearing his grey uniform and his blonde hair was slicked back in an orderly fashion. He looked neat… but very uptight. Not the type of person I could honestly be friends with, I felt.  
>"We are sorry if we seem ungrateful," he said stiffly, elbowing Italy in the ribs.<br>"Ciao, bella!" Italy grinned. "You look beautiful tonight, pretty girl."

Another person wandered over – a tall person with messy blonde hair and shining green eyes that I could get lost in. I was in love, ever since I saw him at the first World Meeting I'd attended.  
>"Flirting is supposed to be subtle, Italy," he said in his refined voice with clipped accent.<br>"England," greeted Germany unsmilingly. He did another little bow and then led Italy away. England inclined his head with a slight smile, before turning those eyes towards me.  
>We were alone.<p>

"How – are – you – enjoying – t-the party?" I stammered, feeling my normally pale face flush pink.  
>"Wonderful," he replied, eyes searching my face. I now knew what they meant when they said 'The eyes are the windows to the soul'. I could see curiosity and gentle kindness in those round green irises, but also a hint of something else – worry? Nervousness? Why was he worried? I was going to ask him but by then he had looked at me so long that I wanted to melt. "Congratulations."<p>

"Th-th-th…"  
>"You don't have to speak," he said gently, pressing a cool finger to my lips. "I can see that I'm scaring you – God knows what your brother has told you about me. I should leave now." He bit his lip and looked away.<br>His long white finger stroked my upper lip slightly before he drew back.  
>"Don't go!" I whispered. We stood in silence for a few seconds. I could feel my face heating up as I saw a smile tug at the edges of England's mouth. I had completely embarrassed myself…<p>

"You seem rather flushed," he said. "Let me escort you outside," he offered, taking my arm. I allowed him to lead me onto the open balcony about five feet away, and revelled in the moment – my arm linked with England's, his strong shoulder sheltering me. Once outside, the cool breeze drew the red from my cheeks and I relaxed, leaning on the balcony.

"It was rather warm in there," commented England. I looked up at him. His blonde hair was choppy and messy, although there was evidence of attempted control. His green military uniform was crisp, but not stiff like Germany's – it was neat. It was wonderful.  
>And then he began to whistle a vaguely familiar tune.<br>"What is that song?" I asked. My voice sounded high and girlish, my accent playing with the words.  
>"God Save the Queen," he replied, his English accent articulating perfectly. "It's my national anthem." He whistled it again. Then I remembered.<br>"That's my national anthem!" I exclaimed. He looked confused.  
>"It is most definitely mine."<br>"It's mine as well!"  
>We both laughed, my own smile widening at the beautiful smile that graced his strong features. Suddenly a gust of wind blew, ruffling our hair and bringing out goosebumps on my bare arms. My teeth chattered.<p>

"Are you cold?" England asked me, his voice filled with concern.  
>"No, no I'm not…" Before I could protest he shrugged off his jacket and put it round my shoulders. The goosebumps disappeared and warmth settled into my skin. England was left wearing just a long-sleeved white shirt and his green trousers.<br>"Is that better?" he asked gently. I nodded, meeting his gaze. His eyes looked into mine for a moment, before he cupped my chin in his pale hand. "I am glad to do you any service," he whispered. "I wanted to tell you something…"  
>"I, too, wanted to tell you something…" I whispered back before I could stop myself.<br>"When I saw you…"  
>"At the world meeting…"<br>"I just wanted to say…"  
>"I – I – I…" I stumbled over the words. He leant his face towards mine…<p>

"What _exactly _is going on here?"


	3. Chapter 2

_"I wanted to tell you something…"_  
><em>"I, too, wanted to tell you something…" I whispered back before I could stop myself.<em>  
><em>"When I saw you…"<em>  
><em>"At the world meeting…"<em>  
><em>"I just wanted to say…"<em>  
><em>"I – I – I…" I stumbled over the words. He leant his face towards mine…<em>  
><em>"What exactly is going on here?"<em>

I jumped violently at the sound of Big Brother's voice, although England himself didn't seem shocked. He straightened up and smiled jovially at Big Brother, who was scowling fit to light a fire.  
>"We were discussing our national anthems," he said smoothly. I nodded vigorously. Big Brother stared hard at England, and then at me, then back at England before taking his hand off his gun and putting a protective arm around me.<br>"Come and talk to the other guests, Lili," Big Brother said sternly before leading me away. I turned to catch a last glimpse of England. He was looking slightly downcast, watching me and Big Brother leave – I was heartbroken to see him so alone. So I rounded on Big Brother.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded.  
>"Sister, you don't understand!" he said exasperatedly. "All he wants is to expand his empire! He controlled America and Canada and India and the Seychelles! He just wants to colonise you!"<br>"And what if I want to be colonised?" I hissed angrily before I could stop myself.  
>We stood together in a stony silence.<br>"You're in love with him."  
>I didn't reply and stared at my green shoes. I didn't deny it.<br>Big Brother pushed me onto one of the couches.  
>"Stay there and out of trouble."<br>I stared resolutely at the ground. I couldn't believe I had admitted my secret to Big Brother. And now he probably hated me. I shut my eyes, feeling tears welling. I didn't even notice before his presence was gone and replaced by that of another.

"Hey, Liechtenstein," came a soft voice with an American-sounding accent – far too soft to be America.  
>"Hello Canada," I replied quietly, lifting my head. Canada was standing where Big Brother had been. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket, but it didn't look overly formal. He looked comfortable; which was more than could be said for me.<br>"You recognised me!" he smiled happily. I tried to smile back, but the corners of my mouth were tugged down by impending tears. I held them in resolutely, but I knew that my emotions were clear on my face.  
>"Oh, what's wrong?" he said gently, sitting next to me.<br>"I – I – Big B-B-Brother – I – He – hates me!" I stuttered, willing the tears to stay in. Canada's soft features became an expression of sorrow and he put a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Your brother doesn't hate you," he told me quietly. "No matter what you did. What did you do?"<br>"I – I – I fell in love," I tripped over the words.  
>Canada looked slightly surprised but took it in his stride. "Well, your Big Brother would certainly get worked up about that!" He squeezed my shoulder. "You'll make up. Two siblings as close as you are will always make up, no matter what." Then he smiled and asked, "Just out of interest, who is the lucky man?"<br>"England…" I blushed.  
>"Ah," Canada chuckled. "Well, he's not a man to give up. He'll fight for you, you wait and see. England's a gentleman at heart."<p>

He must have known that would cheer me up. I wiped my eyes and smiled at him. His stray curl was adorable – I would pull it but I had heard the rumours about stray hairs…  
>"I got you a present," he said shyly, digging into his pocket.<br>"You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed.  
>The box he drew out had a small label shaped like a maple leaf. <em>Congratulations from Canada and Kumajirou<em>, it read. The box was square shaped and plain, so I couldn't have any hint of what was inside.  
>"Open it!" Canada said excitedly.<p>

Inside was a shiny black gadget. It was almost square with rounded sides, with a large screen and lots of tiny buttons. I realised that the buttons were keys, like on a computer keyboard.  
>"It's a Blackberry," Canada said proudly. "It's a newest phone that I've released. It's very high tech – internet browser, email, the lot. And I invented it myself!"<br>"It's… amazing…" I breathed. And it was!  
>"Originally it was for both you and Switzerland, but under the circumstances I think it would be forgivable if you kept it a secret for a while." Canada winked at me, and then stood up and walked away suddenly.<p>

I pocketed the Blackberry. I was still angry with Big Brother, and was perfectly content to keep this secret from him. I really fancied some cheese fondue, actually, recalling that I'd been sidetracked by Italy and Germany on my last attempt. The mere moments before England had appeared. I shut my eyes, yearning to return to those golden minutes… When I opened them again, there were two people standing so close that I had to stifle a scream.

"It's the birthday girl," said the quiet, humming voice of Russia. I briefly considered running away, but decided against it. Swallowing my fear, I stared up at his childish face, that tiny secretive smile, the ever-present scarf. He was over a foot taller than me, and my eyes were roughly level with the bottoms of the medals that adorned the chest of his military uniform. Belarus was clinging to his arm, wearing a fitted black dress that clung in all the right places – I felt a flash of envy as I though of my non-existent curves. She scowled at me, and I saw the hand that wasn't attached to Russia was in her pocket. Holding her knife, no doubt.

"It's not really my birthday…" I mumbled, unwilling to correct the giant.  
>"Yeah, get it right!" cried America. He bobbed up from behind Russia and Belarus, clearly high on some sugary food, and slung an arm around my shoulders. I shivered at the touch – it reminded me all too fiercely of England. He was a brave man to be contradicting Russia, especially with Belarus glaring at him with a vengeance that would have probably have the Baltic Nations sobbing in fear.<p>

"Why're you wearing England's jacket?" America asked loudly, pulling at the soft material. I hunched into myself, unwilling to answer. "Is it about that thing at the world meeting?"  
>His wide blue eyes stared hard into mine. <em>You saw?<em> I wanted to scream. He must have seen it in my eyes, because he nodded subtly.

"Don't bother her," chided Russia, handing me a glass of clear liquid. "This is special, from my house." He carried on talking as my gaze drifted to the side… I saw a flash of choppy blonde hair and a little bubble of hope welled up. Maybe England would come back…?  
>"…So drink up, Liechtenstein!" finished Russia, smiling expectantly. Feeling guilty that I hadn't been listening, I took a quick but draining sip, managing to empty the glass in one gulp.<br>And with that – my world began to swirl with black. I saw a flash of white on my left before I stumbled and fell into strong, waiting arms.  
>I could dimly hear America crying, "Dude, you can't give vodka to a little girl!" and another voice saying, "Yeah, 'cause that is, like, totally not, like, cool," (Poland? Probably Poland) and the low rumble of Russia replying. My face was turned into a white shirt that smelled of rain and sugar. Tears from the strongest alcohol I'd ever drunk were tracking down my face, before being wiped away by an achingly familiar long white finger.<p>

"Liechtenstein?" the clipped accent, edged with worry, floated into my ear like sweet music.  
>"England," I breathed.<br>His face swam into focus. Eyes wide, lips set in a hard line. He held up a hand.  
>"How many fingers am I holding up?"<br>"Two," I whispered, bringing my small hand up to reach his. He took my hand and kissed my palm before straightening me up, still supporting me around the waist.

"I think your brother has noticed the little ruckus," whispered England, his breath hot on my ear.  
>"Don't go," I mumbled, leaning in toward him. So what if Big Brother saw? He knew anway…<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_"I think your brother has noticed the little ruckus," whispered England, his breath hot on my ear._  
><em>"Don't go," I mumbled, leaning in toward him. So what if Big Brother saw? He knew anway…<em>

"What's happening here?" shouted Big Brother. His gun was fully pulled out of the holster. He was aiming it in turn at Russia, America, England… I slipped my arms around England's neck. Big Brother would not shoot him. I would not let him - no matter the consequences. The rest of the party had ground to a halt. I could see Lithuania looking shocked and worried, while Poland looked slightly amused. Japan's eyes were on Big Brother's gun, his camera forgotten. France's eyes were on me and England. I felt the arm around my waist tighten.

Before anybody could say anything, Belarus pulled out her knife and brandished it at Big Brother. If she were a cat, her fur would been puffed up and she would have been growling.  
>"What did you do to my sister?" demanded Big Brother. His voice was menacing.<br>"I gave her Russian vodka," replied Russia, seemingly unperturbed, smiling gently. Big Brother cocked the gun as Belarus stepped in front of Russia. There was a silence, the type of silence that presses against you and suffocates you. I pressed my face into England's shoulder. He whispered comforting words that didn't sound quite English into my ear. I relaxed slightly, allowing the soft words to carry me away.

"And you." Big Brother aimed at America. "What have you done?"  
>"I didn't do anything!" said America indignantly, albeit in a slightly softer, more nervous tone than he usually would. Was Big Brother really that terrifying? Scratch that, of course he was. And it hurt me. Why was my Brother, my caring, loving Brother who had rescued me from the arms of death, so frightening?<p>

Suddenly Big Brother swung his gun round so that it was trained right on England's chest.  
>"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you now."<br>England stood tall and pulled me with him, so that my feet were almost suspended off the ground.  
>"Because I am in love with your sister."<p>

I felt a rush at the statement. It was all very well to be in love with England; but him in love with me? It was an unreachable moment. And I had reached it.  
>"I said why I <em>shouldn't<em> shoot you." Big Brother's finger stroked the trigger. I couldn't take the tension anymore: supposing something bad happened?

"Because I am in love with him!"  
>Big Brother, America, Russia and England all turned to look at me. Belarus just carried on stroking her knife with the tip of her finger. England pulled me closer into a protective hug.<br>America looked excited, as if waiting for something big to happen. Russia looked – well, what was the name for that odd expression on his face? Content? And when I finally met Big Brother's eyes…

There was no anger. Instead there was a searching look, as if trying to work me out.  
>"I am in love with England," I said quietly but sternly. "You will not shoot him, Brother."<br>Big Brother surveyed me – he looked at my fierce grip around England's neck, his arm gently around my waist to support me, the way I leaned into his body. He must have realised that I meant my words with all my heart. He must have...

"Fine," Big Brother snapped. He shoved his gun into the holster and dusted off his uniform, before stepping closer to us intimidatingly.  
>"I'll give you one chance, England. If you screw this up…" His glare said it all. England didn't seem scared. Instead, he released his grip on me and bowed formally.<br>"I won't."  
>Big Brother nodded. Then he turned to me, a slight smile on his lips. "I'm giving you a chance. Use it wisely." He kissed me on the forehead.<br>"Thank you, Big Brother," I replied happily.

Then England took me in his arms once more. "Now that we have your brother's approval… I'd like you do move in with me."  
>"What?" me and Big Brother said in unison.<br>Mine was more of a happy and surprised "What?" but Big Brother's was more of a UNDER NO CIRCUMCURMSTANCES WHATSOEVER "What!"  
>"Can she at least have dinner at my house tomorrow?" England pleaded.<br>"If it's your atrocious cooking, no," said Big Brother harshly.  
>"I'll order in," replied England. "Chinese food, probably."<br>"As if your muck could ever rival true Chinese food!" piped up China from across the room. I realised that everybody was still watching us.  
>"Have you tried the food they try to call Italian?" replied South Italy.<br>"Disgusting English pizza…" moaned North Italy.  
>"Totally un-awesome!" declared Prussia.<br>"It's not really polite to be prying into this private affair," said Austria.  
>"All British food is gross!" yelled France.<br>"Git!" called England across the room, but before France could shout back, he turned my face towards his, and kissed me. His lips tasted of tea and something sweet and cakey. I shut my eyes. Bliss.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue: One month later

England

When England opened his eyes, he automatically reached over to the other side of the bed. She wasn't there. He sat up hurriedly. There was a small imprint on the mattress from a slender body that had once been there. But the person who had made it was nowhere to be seen.

It had been one month since the ball. That night, Switzerland and England had made a compromise – Liechtenstein would spend the week with her brother and come to England's house on Friday night, staying there until Monday morning when England would drop her back to Switzerland's house. Just twelve nights so far – far too short for England's liking, but then again, he got her for half the summer. He was looking forward to that.

He could remember her first night at his house. He had lead Lili to the guest bedroom, where he had put a soft bed with a rose pink bedspread. It had its own bathroom and a full wardrobe of dresses that he thought she would like. And she did; she liked everything, at least that was what she had told him.  
>But that night, he had woken to the sight of a tiny figure in pale pink by his bedside. He had jumped up in shock and asked her what was wrong – she had cried and said that she didn't want to be alone, and could she stay here with him? This was beyond England's wildest dreams, so of course he had let her.<br>And that was how they had slept, his arms around her in a protective cocoon, every night she had stayed with him. Of course, they hadn't gotten any further than simply curling up together. But England was willing to wait.

England yawned and stretched, before getting up, grabbing his dressing gown and walking swiftly out of his bedroom and down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, there she was; an angel in a pink nightdress, trying to fill a teapot with boiling water.

"Be careful!" England warned, coming behind her and taking the kettle. Liechtenstein jumped.  
>"You scared me," she breathed, turning towards him. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright. England drew her into a protective hug and kissed the top of her head.<br>"How are you, Lili?" he asked softly.  
>"I wanted to make you some tea," she replied, sounding sad. "But you woke up before it was ready…"<br>"It doesn't matter," he reassured her.  
>"Good," Lili giggled. "Because… I forgot how to make it…"<br>"What?" England held her at arms length and pretended to be shocked. "I'll just have to re-teach you."

He made the tea one-handed with the other arm clasped around Lili's waist, pressing her back to his chest. When it was ready to stew, he opened the cupboard above him and pulled out a box of scones.  
>"I'll get the jam and cream and cheese," said Lili, freeing herself and kissing his lips gently before hurrying to the fridge. England nodded happily before catching himself.<br>"Did you say cheese?"  
>"Yes." Liechtenstein cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong with that?"<br>"You can't eat cheese with scones," England chuckled.  
>"Why not?"<br>England chose not to answer this and instead crossed the kitchen in three long strides and gathered her up, lifting her off her small feet.  
>"Arthur…!" Lili gasped happily. England kissed her, soft at first, before deepening the kiss, making it long and passionate. A good few minutes later, they were both breathless.<br>"I love you, Liechtenstein," he whispered, his hard accent accentuating every word.  
>"<em>Ich liebe dich, England<em>," she breathed in lilting German. The moment was perfect.

Until a tinny version of a very familiar song began to play from Lili's nightgown pocket. Before she could react England dug the Blackberry out of the pocket and pressed a few buttons. He evidently didn't know how to work the thing.  
>"How the bloody hell do you pick up the call?" he muttered.<br>"You just did!" came the sound of Hungary's voice.  
>"Gah! Blimey, Hungary, you could give me some warning!"<br>"Why are you picking up Lili's phone?" The voice sounded slightly irritated.  
>"He stole it!" giggled Lili.<br>"I did not! It was – interrupting, shall we say…" England smiled wickedly.  
>"It's on speakerphone too?" Hungary now sounded dejected. "I'm still not used to Lili being carted off to your house every weekend. And I didn't know that you were – well – you know…?"<p>

England and Liechtenstein both laughed.  
>"That sounds worrying…" came the voice from the phone.<br>"That's a bit rich, coming from the person who attacks people with frying pans when their 'private time' with Austria is disturbed!" retorted England.  
>"Hm, well," coughed Hungary in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Anyway, I was just phoning to tell Lili that the tae kwon do class has been brought forward to one this afternoon. So there won't be a class on Tuesday."<br>"Oh, thank you Hungary!" gasped Liechtenstein. "I'll need to go to Big Brother's house to pick up my uniform though…"  
>"I'll take you," reassured England.<br>"I don't want to hear this," said Hungary. "Goodbye."  
>"This means I'll have to see your scary brother though…"<br>"Big Brother should be fine now," said Lili in a worried voice.  
>"I'm joking," England chuckled, kissing her forehead and putting her down.<p>

Once they were dressed and reading to go, England turned to Liechtenstein while pulling out his ever-present umbrella.  
>"Why do you have 'God Save the Queen' as your ring tone?"<br>"It was 'Oben am jungen Rhein'!" said Lili indignantly.  
>"Definitely 'God Save the Queen'."<br>"'Oben am jungen Rhein'!"  
>"'God save the Queen'!"<br>"'Oben am jungen Rhein'!"  
>And so it was… they had that squabble at least once every time she stayed over.<p>

**First multi-chaptered fic is DONE! It's kinda hard to write for England in the third person :/ In case you didn't know, 'Oben am jungen Rhein' is the national anthem of Liechtenstein.  
>Reviews make me happy :3<strong>


End file.
